Familiar Defiance
by x-MewHazard-x
Summary: An almost stress-free day for Ichigo Momomiya would be incomplete without 'something' happening. Her whole day was a breeze...so of course she had to come across one of those darn aliens on her way home. Will he find out who she is? Oneshot, subtle KxI [An AU in which the aliens don't know the Mews' real identities].


An AU in which the aliens don't know the Mews' real identities.  
Think 'Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir' and if you don't know that show then just have an open mind; I'm sure its not that hard to follow.

* * *

 ***~ Familiar Defiance ~***

Another hard-working day over.

By the time Cafe Mew Mew had closed and the mews had finished preparing it for the next day, the sun had long since disappeared from the sky. Ichigo pulled her checkered scarf a little higher over the bottom half of her face in an attempt to fight off the icy chill of the December air. Her usual walks home would be spent in the company of Lettuce for most of the journey. On this occasion however the green mew was not present having taken the day off for an important family engagement. This would have been fine and no trouble at all, except it was dark being the middle of winter and part of the journey home was a ten minute walk through the park. A park in which it was only just dimly lit. There were enough people walking in the park at this time, being central Tokyo, that the Mew leader didn't feel completely vulnerable but that didn't stop her clutching her pendent inside her pocket tightly.

Ichigo busied her mind thinking on the events of the day, ignoring the uncomfortable nagging feeling at the back of her mind.

She spent most of the day helping her mother with housework as school was out for the holidays. It was nice and almost didn't feel like doing chores at all. The mew was thankful that the aliens hadn't interrupted her family time for once as she felt like she didn't get to spend enough time with her parents as it was. By the time twelve o'clock had rolled around Ichigo got her things together to head toward the cafe which was opening an hour and a half earlier during the winter because of all the girls being school and college free; a decision Ryou later regretted when last week the aliens attacked mid-shift. Today however her job, like her chores, remained uninterrupted and it was quite a stress-free shift in all honesty.

Although she kept her mind busy with thoughts of her calm peaceful day, she couldn't help but glance around nervously and size up every passerby. That is until she came to a part of the park that was a tad more isolated and lonely. She almost held her breath as she moved through but her sharp cat eyes caught sight of something in the unlit area of grass off the path, about ten feet away.

Ichigo turned her attention to the shadowed shape and focused until she realised it was one of the aliens. One that she was more familiar with in her Mew form. She glanced around and then moved as silently as possible toward him. She crept behind a nearby tree so she had some cover and just peered around the tree trunk to spy what he was up to. She hadn't seen nor heard of any of the alien's all day so she was curious if they were up to anything at all.

Looking round the tree bark she saw he was sat cross-legged on the ground with his hand and arms behind him holding his leaning form upright. He was facing away from her but staring up at the starry sky. Then all of a sudden he was gone.

"What do we have here?" she gasped and spun round to face him. He was far too close for comfort so fleeing was out of the question. Leaning in to her personal space he almost had her pinned against the tree without even touching her, "It seems humans are nosy as well."

She inhaled to speak but stopped herself before she let slip who she really was without the ears. No one could know her true identity. Of course if she were forced to protect herself Ryou would understand but she had to avoid revealing herself at all costs if she could. The forest-haired alien took her silence as fear and sighed deeply.

"It's a shame. You're kinda cute," he held one hand up between them with fingers spread, palm out just a few inches from her chest. No! He was attempting to extract her soul! She had to do something! She would not become one of those creatures she had been fighting from day one!

"I-I'm sorry!" she cried and his hand flinched. Clearly none of his other victims had ever tried to speak to him or apologise at the very least - but then why would they though?

She quickly added before he tried again, "I didn't mean to spy, I just...I wondered if you were okay."

The secret mew watched confusion cross his face before he placed his open hand on the tree above her head and leaned in close to her face, eyebrows arched inwards, eyes narrowed, "Why?"

"I saw you from the path," she pointed to the side where the walkway was still lit up and still empty, "It's dangerous for people to be out by themselves at night. Especially here in the dark."

"And what about you?" the alien asked taking a step back, folding his arms and gazing down at her in curiosity.

Ichigo let out a shaky breath which seemed to make the corner of the his lips quirk upwards in a semi-amused smile. The girl pushed off of the tree so she was stood upright and pocketed her hands, clutching her pendant tightly - just incase, "I'm not usually alone, just today, and I _have_ to go this way to get home."

It was the truth of course and, she hoped, not a truth that would reveal herself. He eyed her suspiciously and Ichigo averted her gaze nervously not exactly enjoying the scrutiny - what if he recognised her?

"You seem familiar to me?" Her heart skipped a beat - no!

She forced a laugh and hoped it sounded genuine enough. She said the first thing that came to her mind to try and get him to stop studying her form, "Many redheads back where you come from?"

That seemed to stump the alien as first his eyebrows lifted surprised by the question and then his eyes travelled upwards to the sky. A more gentle half-smile appeared now and he replied, "Actually no."

The secret mew leader watched him as he smiled up at the night sky. Her chocolate orbs followed his eyeline to the millions of stars scattered behind and around flurries of fluffy deep purple clouds. It occurred to her just then how she had stumbled into this close encounter in the first place.

"What are you doing out here?" his golden irises flickered down to her and when she looked back at him she felt a shiver run up her spine. She added, sounding a tad more cautious, "I'm not _nosy_. I'm just curious."

"Yeah...so am I," he commented. The alien then sighed and looked around at the secluded part of the park they seemed to be in currently. He ignored her question as his eyes returned back to hers, "You walk through here everyday this time of night?"

Ichigo couldn't help the frown that appeared from her question not being answered. She sighed, deciding to play his game and let him keep his secrets - for now. She nodded but shrugged, "Not everyday but most. Sometimes later. But like I said I'm not usually alone like this."

"What's your name?" the green-haired alien asked coming close to her face again.

It seemed when he was so close to her she couldn't think properly, she just seemed to internally panic as if he could see who she really was. It slipped out before she could stop herself or think of something better, "Ichigo."

"Like the Mew?" he asked and her blood ran cold as she mechanically nodded. He looked thoughtful and then he smiled, "Okay. Seems easy enough to remember. I'm Kish."

"Remember?" the redhead repeated sounding baffled - how had he not realised that she wasn't _like_ Mew Ichigo because she _was_ Mew Ichigo?!

"You seem interesting. I'm choosing to keep you around for now," the alien winked at her like he had just done her a service by allowing her to live.

Maybe it was due to panic or relief or just the absurdity that he hadn't realised yet but a laugh bubbled up from inside her and she couldn't hold it back. She cupped her hand over her mouth as she chuckled softly. The boy tilted his head, amused but curious. Again she said the first thing that came to mind, "Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

His smile widened and he shrugged, "Take it or leave it, sunshine."

"I'm not going to thank you, you know," Ichigo tried her luck seeing as he seemed to be in a good mood tonight.

"Well aren't you defiant," he commented still wearing that smirk of his, "Well, adieu. See you around, sweetheart."

His body dissolved in to a ripple in the air and he was gone.

Ichigo looked around to double check but finding not even a single being in the immediate vicinity, she quickly hopped back over to the illuminated path. The mew began her walk home again but could have sworn she felt eyes watching her from some hidden place in the dark.

When she reached the exit of the park, a wave of relief washed over her as it opened up to a busy high street and would be like this for the rest of the way home now.

The girl glanced back over her shoulder before she turned on to the main road and, for a split second, was almost certain she saw a figure peeking out from behind a distant tree, watching her with glowing eyes.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and if you enjoyed it let me know, I would very much appreciate it.**

 **Let me know if you hate it! Let me know if you love it! And please, please, please remember to tell me why!**

 **Gotta improve, people, onwards and upwards!** **Remember to Read & Review!**

 **Lv Lv Hazard ^_^ x x**


End file.
